Richie's Cutscenes
A complete dialogue write up for every cutscene Richie has in-game. Read all cutscenes here. Mature Mode Cutscenes Why Did You Become a Horse Owner? Richie: YEAH, MAN! That was tight, (Player Name)! Protagonist: BOOYA! Richie: You really showed them! That was awesome! Super grand! Protagonist: Richie, can I ask you something? Why did you become a horse owner? Richie: Huh? Why? Uh, let me think... It's because... I've forgotten why. Protagonist: Oh. Richie: Well it's me. I'm guessing there wasn't a real reason. Protagonist: Why do you say so? Richie: 'Cause I don't look back in the past. As long as I have fun now, it all goes. And it's fun to watch my horse win. Like, super grand. Protagonist: I see. Richie: Well, I'm gonna get going! See you in the next race! Protagonist: Yeah! Why Did You Become A Horse Owner? Continued Richie: AWESOME! That was tight, (Player Name)! Protagonist: YEAH! Richie: (Player Name), you asked me why I became a horse owner the last time we met. Do you remember? Protagonist: Yeah, I do. Richie: Well, I tried to thank back about the reason I started. Protagonist: And? Richie: I think I started owning horses because I wanted some sort of celebrity pastime. Protagonist: Celebrity pastime...? Richie: You know how oil tycoons and bigshots become horse owners? Protagonist: Yeah, they do. Richie: I guess I wanted to do the same. Thought it would be cool if I owned a horse too. Protagonist: I see. Richie: So anyway, I tried... And man, it was hard at first! Protagonist: Really? How so? Richie: Yeah. Like at the Auction, I'd buy a horse I'd liked. Then the other horse owners would laugh at me. Protagonist: ...Why? Richie: They'd say stuff like, "A Thoroughbred like that? I doubt it can run." Protagonist: That's rude. Richie: Yeah, I got mad. So I told them they could eat their stupid Papers. Because I'd trust my own eye. Protagonist: Wow, that's gutsy of you! Richie: ...Well, they were right. Protagonist: Oh... So the horse didn't perform... Richie: No. Well, after that, I studied a bit. Learned from my mistakes. And now, I've got a strong horse like (Current Player Horse's Name). Kudos to you too, (Player Name), I'm glad you're my jockey! Protagonist: Thanks! Richie: Anyway, I still remember that anger I felt at the time. So to this day, I still don't buy the expensive pedigrees. Protagonist: Sticking to your guns? Richie: Something like that. So, my horses may not be bred the way people deem best, but... I'm leaving them to you, man. Hope you make me proud! Protagonist: Leave it to me! Why Not Buy Better Horses? Richie: YEAH! Nice run, (Player Name)! Protagonist: Owned it! Richie: You're giving me a good reputation as an owner! Protagonist: By the way, Richie. If you want a celebrity pastime, wouldn't you want to buy a horse with a better pedigree? Richie: Hmm? Hmm, well... I don't like the idea. Protagonist: How come? Richie: It's like... "If you're of good blood, you're better than everyone else!" That kind of thinking? It don't sit right with me. Makes me want to say, "Who do you think you are!?" Protagonist: Uh, doesn't that mean you hate celebrities? Richie: Uh... I don't hate them. It's just when they brag about parties and stuff, I think, pfff, big deal, what idiots... Protagonist: I think that means you DO hate them. Richie: Well... I can't say much. I mean, my grandpa IS someone like that. Protagonist: Oh! Your grandfather is... Richie: Yeah, he lives like a king. He's got famous politicians coming to pay their respects to him and all that. Protagonist: Oh wow... So you don't get along with him much...? Richie: Don't get me wrong, I love the old man. Cant hold a candle to him. But, I'll just say... I just don't fit in. Not in that place. Protagonist: I see... Richie: Yeah. So I'm a bit of the black sheep in the family. Like I don't belong. So I decided I'd show them. I'd find my own way to earn. That's why I'm a horse owner. Protagonist: I see. Richie: So, I'd really appreciate it if you win the G1 races like today! I'm counting on you buddy! Protagonist: Rodger that! Proving Himself to Family Richie: YEAH! That was awesome, (Player Name)! Protagonist: High five! Richie: I had high hopes on this race, and you didn't disappoint! Protagonist: Yeah! Richie: (Current Player Horse's Name) is growing to be a good horse that meets the expectations of everyone. Reminds me of that time when people had high hopes for me. Protagonist: Really? Richie: Yeah. I know I don't look it, but I have a Pedigree too. Protagonist: P-Pedigree...? Richie: You know how in the racing world, the foal of a mare and stallion of good heritage is called a pedigree horse? Protagonist: Oh, yeah. Richie: Same with me. My pops and ma come from pretty well-respected families. Protagonist: I-I see. Richie: But just like a racing horse, that doesn't mean you'll turn out well like your parents. When I was small, they gave me lots of tutors, and tried grooming me right. But that didn't do anything. Didn't get my grades up earlier. Protagonist: Sounds like a lot of pressure. Richie: Well, I didn't mind. So I went on with my life. But things started to change when my kid brother got older. Protagonist: You have a little brother? Richie: Yeah. And he turned out to be everything they hoped he'd be. A real thoroughbred. Protagonist: Oh... Richie: Yeah. He tutored me when I was ten. He was only eight. True story. Protagonist: That's, uh, incredible. Both ways. Richie: So my pops gets real happy. Says, "The younger kid turned out OK." Starting from that point, things began to take a turn. Protagonist: What happened...? Richie: Well, to put it bluntly... They didn't care anymore. I wasn't needed anymore. Protagonist: That can't be... Richie: Nah, it's true. When I was in middle school, the most I did was sit in my room and just hang around. Protagonist: *Sniff*... Richie: Hey, ha ha! Come on, it's all right. I don't really care. But really, my kid brother. We come from the same Breed, but the difference is amazing. Protagonist: Same breed... Richie: Anyway, that's why, if you win big races like this... It sorta proves to him his big brother's doing something too. I'm counting on you! Protagonist: Sure thing! Being a CEO Richie: YEAH! That was tight, (Player Name)! Protagonist: I RULE! Richie: Thanks! Really, I mean it. Protagonist: Richie, about that talk we had the last time... Richie: Hmm? Protagonist: If I remember correctly, you're the CEO of a company. right? Richie: Kinda. Protagonist: Well, I thought you didn't need to be a horse owner to prove yourself, if you had that job. Richie: Umm... You see, my position is the CEO, but... It's just a title, really. Protagonist: What do you mean? Richie: The company's owned by my grandpa, in truth. It's just that he put my name on the papers as CEO. Protagonist: Wow. So you don't need to do work? I envy you... Richie: Envy me, huh... Well, it's not as fun as you'd imagine it to be... Protagonist: Why? Richie: Even if I go to the company, there's nothing for me to do. Protagonist: Even if you're the CEO? Richie: Yeah, the other important peeps run the company. Protagonist: Important people...? Richie: The executives, the managers... Protagonist: I thought the CEO is the top... Richie: Like I told you, I'm just a name! I don't really get to do anything, essentially. Protagonist: Okay... Richie: Grandpa's the only guy in the family who takes me seriously. I think he made me CEO just because he was worried I was simply hanging around. Protagonist: Mm-hmm. Richie: So, I thought I wouldn't let him down. Thought I'd make him proud of me. And I went to work immediately. Protagonist: Awesome! Richie: It's a logistics company. So I thought I'd help them move some stuff. But when I get there, all these people start holding meetings. Protagonist: Uh-huh. Richie: And...it wasn't about moving things. I didn't have a clue what they were talking about. All the technical jargon, talking about profit and cost and numbers and all that. Protagonist: Yeah... Richie: So I sat there, not knowing what in the world I'm doing. I just listened. And then sometimes, someone would say, "Is that all right, boss?" and look my way. Protagonist: It's your big chance! Richie: Chance? What chance? I was completely clueless. So I just said, "That's fine." I sometimes said, "Okay." And I'd pretend I'd think about it sometimes, but in the end I could only say. "Yes." Protagonist: ...So easily? Richie: What else could I do? They're asking me a question. But then, the questions slowly started to lessen. And then stopped altogether. Protagonist: ... Richie: I felt bad, so I'd ask, "Can I help carry some stuff?" Something like that. But they'd all stop me. "Please, you don't need to!" Real desperate. Couldn't let me do those tasks. Protagonist: ...Wow. Richie: Yeah... Well, I'm still the CEO of the company. So I still get paid a pretty good salary. Protagonist: I think I envy you after all... Richie: I don't really use much cash. So I thought to find an interesting way to use it. So, BOOM! Horse owner. Protagonist: I see. Richie: At first...they all thought it was just an easy hobby. But thanks to you, (Player Name), because you've been winning, they see it differently now. Protagonist: Really!? Richie: Yeah. The other day, my pops actually walked up to me and said, "Congratulations." Protagonist: I'm so happy for you! Richie: Yeah. Thanks. So... Keep up the good work, buddy! Protagonist: Definitely! Loss Cutscenes First Loss Richie: Hey, (Player Name). (Current Horse's Name) is an amazing horse. Meant for the bigger races, that one. I can't have you losing. Protagonist: Sorry. Richie: Come on buddy! You gotta do better! Second Loss Richie: Oi, (Player Name). Protagonist: Y-yes...? Richie: (Current Horse's Name) lost twice in a row. Protagonist: Uh... Richie: WHAT!? Protagonist: Er... Richie: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!! Protagonist: ...Sorry. Richie: You think sorry makes everything all right!? HUH!? Protagonist: I'm really sorry. Richie: UGH! It's your last chance next. Got it? Protagonist: Y-Yeah, got it! Third Loss Richie: (Player Name), dude. Protagonist: Yes... Richie: (Current Horse's Name)? Losing three times in a row? No way. Protagonist: Sorry. Richie: I have high hopes for that horse. Protagonist: I'm sure you do... Richie: Which is why I'm going to find a different jockey. You're off the job. Protagonist: Ow. Category:Cutscenes __FORCETOC__